Fifty Shades Kiddnapped
by halloffame22
Summary: What would have happened if Jack had kiddnapped Ana? Anas POV.
1. Chapter 1

I look around the elevator then at Sawyer."Christians gonna be pissed!', I giggle and Sawyer rolls his eyes and smiles. I step out of the elevator and wave to him as I go to my room and pull on one of Christians t-shirts. As I step out of the room I find the barrel of a gun in my face. I look over it and see Jack smiling. I scream and he hits me over the head.

I open my eyes and see I'm only in my bra. Jack's standing over me with no pants. I try to scream but I've been gagged and my hands are tied behind my back. Jack just smiles and pushes himself into me. I scream because it burns and feels horrible. He pulls me close so that he goes deep. "I see why he stayed with _you._ Your so _tight_!", he cries out. I want to run away but I know I can't so I just keep screaming. Jack finds his release and pushes me onto the bed. I hear a door close and begin to cry until I finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the light. I hear Jack and try to pretend that I'm still asleep. It doesn't work. He hears me, smiles, and says, "Morning. How did ya sleep? I mean we had a pretty fun time last night." I glare at him. I notice that I don't have a gag in my mouth so I growl at him, "Your a bastard. You know that? Your a sick twisted bastard!" His smile disappears and he slaps me. "You shut up you stupid fucking slut!" I cry out in pain and fall onto the bed. He gets down on his knees and crawls towards me. I kick out and feel my foot contact with something. I hear Jack cry out and look to see that he's clutching his jaw. I grab a blanket to cover myself and run out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I run out into the hall screaming. I run down a flight of stairs and take a left. I find myself in a lobby. Filled with people. And I'm in a bed sheet. They stare at me and I start to cry. "Can somebody help me? I need to call my boyfriend.", I ask. I see Jack coming and cry harder. "There you are sweetheart. I've been looking all over for you.", he says and walks over. The bellhop sees my expression and steps in front of me. "Excuse me Sir but may I ask how you know this woman?" Jack looks at him and frowns before answering, "I'm her boyfriend." The bellhop raises his eyebrow then turns to me. "Is this true?", he asks me. I shake my head no and turn to Jack glaring at him and answering, "That asshole kidnapped me." The bellhops eyes widen and he whispers something to the man at the front desk. Jack reaches for me but I swing the other forward and catch him in the same place I kicked him. He cries out in pain and falls backwards. I run out of the lobby doors. I look around to see if I see anything familiar. I've been to one of the boutiques here so I know how to get to Christians. The problem is I'm in a sheet and his house is about four blocks away. I run across the street and hear people honking and whistling. I blush but keep running making sure that I'm covered. Finally I arrive at Escala. I run through the doors and up to the desk clerk. She looks up and her mouth pops open. "Yah I know alright? I had to run _four blocks_ in a sheet but right now I need to see Christian...err... Mr. Grey.", I say irritated already. She nods her head toward the elevator which opens almost on command. I nod back and step in. It goes up and I watch the meter go up. When I arrive the door rings and opens slowly. I look away from the meter and the first thing I see is Taylor and Sawyer pulling out there guns and Gail looking up. Then Christian running towards me. He wraps me into a bear hug and squeezes so tight its hard to breath. "Christian. I love you to but I need oxygen. I mean I did just run four blocks in a sheet.", I manage to get out. He lets me go and pulls me out of the elevator. He frowns at the sheet and pulls me towards our room so fast I almost drop it. He pulls me in and locks the door. He smiles sadly at me and begins to cry. I pull him towards me and he sobs uncontrollably onto my shoulder. I let the cover drop and pull him to the bed. I sit down and hold him. When he stops I hug him once more then head to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I feel dirty and I need to wash away any piece of Jack that's left. I hear Christian come in and hear the shower door open. I turn around to face him and see that his eyes are red from crying. "Did he... did he touch you?", he asks and I nod as he starts to cry again.


	4. Chapter 4

I hold Christian until he stops crying.

"Are you OK?', I ask when he finally stops.

"Yes I'm fine.", he whispers.

I hug him and he squeezes me back. I look up into his eyes and giggle. "What?", he asks looking confused.

"Are we just gonna stand in the shower?", I ask. He smiles and turns off the water and opens the bathroom door. He holds out his hand and I take it smiling. When I get out I pull him towards me and kiss him hard.

"Whoa Ana.", he says pushing on my shoulders and breaking the kiss. I pout and cross my arms over my bare chest. I look him in the eye and he looks sad.

"Whats wrong?", I ask. He looks me in the eye and says, "I can't do it Ana. I can't touch you when I know that he has. I just... can't." He looks up at me and I can see the tears in his eyes.

"Its OK Christian. I get it. I would do the same thing if I was in your position.", I whisper but I can't help the sob that escapes. He grabs me into his arms and we sink to the floor and cry together.

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a bright room. Christians lying next to me. Or more correctly on top of me. I smile and realize that we're still in the bathroom. I lift myself off the floor and Christians arm fall to the ground. Sleepy gray eyes stare at me.

"What? Where are we?", he asks groggily. I roll my eyes and wave my arm towards the shower.

"The bathroom. We must have fallen asleep in here after... last night." He nods his head and stands up beside me. Rubbing his eyes he says, "I slept pretty good considering that I was on the floor. What about you Miss. Steele?" He grins and I just nod my head. He swats my behind and I squeal in surprise.

"Come on Miss. Steele. I think we need to get dressed. I laugh and pull him out of the bathroom. I walk into the closet and pull on my gray pencil skirt and a white blouse. I grab a pair of black stiletto heels and walk over to the bed to pull them on. Christian has disappeared so I go to the breakfast bar and sit down. Gail is waiting for me. "Granola?", she asks kindly.

"Yes please. And a yogurt if we have any." She smiles at me and brings me a spoon then sets the yogurt and granola in a cup in front of me. I stir it up and turn towards her.

"You don't happen to know where Christian is do you?", I ask and she points towards his study. I hear him shouting probably at someone he's on the phone with.

I take a bite of my granola and yogurt and step into his office. "What!", he yells at me. As soon as he sees me his features soften immediately. I walk around his desk and sit in his lap. He looks surprised but doesn't say anything.

"Hi.", I whisper. He smiles at me. Suddenly the phone rings and I try to stand but Christian grabs me by the waist forcing me to stay still. His features harden again as soon as the person on the other end of the line starts talking. When the call is over he runs both hands through his hair.

"Whats wrong?", I ask looking up into his gray eyes.

"They found Hyde.", he says looking away from me.

"But that's good news. Right Christian?", I ask. He still won't look at me. "Christian what's wrong?"

"When we found him he had five broken ribs, a fractured skull, and was missing three fingers. He went to the hospital but died before he even got on the table." I gasp and almost fall off his lap. He hugs me and starts to rock me like a child. I would never wish that someone even Jack would die so horribly. I hold Christian close.

"Is this how it's gonna be every day?", I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we just gonna sit around and cry. We could be out there doing something about this? I mean your one of the most powerful business men out there. You could do something about this.", I say. He glares at me and then I understand what I just asked. For him to find the murderer of the man who raped me. I stare up into his eyes.

"Even if he did rape me Christian he deserves to know his murderer."


End file.
